The Sentiment of Zero
by Kamen Rider Chalice
Summary: At the exact moment when Xehanort merged with Terra, they were summoned to the magical Kingdom of...Tristain. What will happen when Louise has a living suit of armor as her familiar spirit?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Familiar Of Zero.

_**Rage Awakened**_

"Today is the day of your summoning." Professor Colbert happily said to the second year students. "This is the first exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter with your familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your life as a part of an aristocratic family."

While most of the students looked bored or really happy, one certain pink haired student looked tensed. That student is none other than Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere. Also known as Louise the Zero. Why 'Zero' you may ask? It is because that, every time that the young mage in training tries to cast any spell, an explosion accurse. Her fellow students accuse her of having 'zero' magical talent, thus why she is called 'Louise the Zero'.

Today however, she will finally change their minds about her. Once she summons her familiar spirit, whether it be a dragon, a griffon, or something beautiful and powerful, she will finally prove them wrong. She will show them the magical prowess of the Valliere name.

Unfortunately, while she was day dreaming of how power and beautiful her familiar spirit will be, her arch rival, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, came up from behind her and says with a smug look on her face, "I can hardly wait to see how _great_ of a familiar spirit you will summon." She meant this sarcastically of course, fully expecting Louise to fail the summoning ritual and cause another explosion, and living up to her name as 'the zero'.

"Leave me alone." Louise said with annoyance on her face. She looks away from Kirche, not really wanting to deal with her right now.

And so, as one by one, every mage, except for Louise up to this point, have summoned their familiar spirit. The first student had summoned a creature, known to all as a Bugbear, which is, believe it or not, a floating eye ball with light purple skin and with four antennas. The second student, a young man named Guiche, summoned a large moll. The students after him summoned snakes, birds, cats, and ext. Also, one of the students, Tabitha, had summoned a fully grown blue dragon, something of which is remarkably impressive in its own right.

As for Kirche, she had summoned a large flaming red salamander. She said her new familiar suits her perfectly, due to the fact that she excels in flame magic.

And now, it is finally Louise's turn. She will finally show them what it means to be a Valliere. With her small brown wooden wand held high above her she yells, "I beg you. My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!" This chant of hers however, has brought confusion to all who are around her.

"What's that chant?" A young blond woman, Montmorency, who had summoned a small orange frog as her familiar, asks herself for not recognizing for what Louise is saying.

"Well, it is unique." Guiche said as he stood next to his fellow blond.

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!" Louise yelled out as she continued her unique chant. "I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" And with a flick with her wand, and to the students' dismay and expectations, another explosion appeared, blowing some of the students into the ground.

"*cough* *cough*! I knew this was going to happen!" One of the students yelled as he coughed, who fully expected an explosion from Louise the Zero.

"*cough**cough*!" Guiche coughed out as well, due to the grains of dirt and specs of dust that entered into his lungs. Once he had stopped coughing, he kneels down to Montmorency, who had fallen due to the blast. "Are you all right, Montmorency?" His fellow blond, however, doesn't answer him. Instead, her face is in…surprise? Detecting something that may be wrong, he quickly asks, "What's wrong?" Her answer to him was lifting her hand and pointing in the direction in front of her, and he follows by turning his face to that direction.

As the smoke clears, all the students, Colbert, and Louise could not believe what her familiar spirit is. Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere's familiar is…a knight? Not just any knight however, for he is wearing armor that none had ever seen before.

Black, red and bronze are the colors for the unusual armor. Black for the arms, neck, knees, fingers and boots. Red for the front of his upper and lower torso, gauntlets, for the front of the boots, for the horns sticking upward from the back of said boots, and for the next set of horns pointing straight up from the helmet. Bronze for part that separates the knees and boots, legs, knees, chest, shoulders, hands, for the back of the helmet and the helmet's lower jaw. Finally, a black visor, as dark as night, is protecting his eyes.

Also, in his right hand, is a sword…if you could call it a sword that is. The guard is colored dark grey and is in an unusual shape. The sword, also in an unusual shape, is colored bronze like the knight's armor, has three blades near the edge, giving it a fancy looking "E" shape, while the edge is flat and half rounded like that of a half circle.

The reactions, of course, were no doubt understandable.

"What the heck is that?"

"Louise the Zero summoned that?"

"What's with that sword and armor? Is it an aristocrat?"

"Don't tell us that our Louise the Zero summoned someone from a member of some royal family!"

"That armor and sword are definitely both unique designs." Pro. Colbert said, studying the knight from afar.

And finally, for Louise's reaction. "Th-this is my…sa-sacred…beautiful…strong…familiar spirit? A plebian?" To say she was shocked was an understatement.

And just when things couldn't get any weirder, parts of the knight's armor suddenly ejected themselves off of his body. The parts of the armor now lay around him in shambles and his sword dropped to the side. Again, to say Louise was shocked, along with her fellow students, including their bald headed professor was an understatement as they now have a good look of him.

The knight is a young man, his skin is tanned, wearing a black t-shirt with two red straps that form an "X" on the front and back of his torso, brown hakama pants, black shoes, bronze pieces of armor on his right shoulder, arm and hand (how that could fit under the previous armor they have no clue), and has combed back dark silver hair. His eyes however are closed and his head is lowered forward.

Everyone was so shocked, they couldn't comment on how Louise actually summoned a uniquely plebian as her familiar. Not even Kirche could say anything. Actually, she would've said something if Louise summoned something else, but something about this man just told her to be quiet.

The pinkett however, who quickly got out of her own shock, still could not believe what she had just summoned…and she quickly got angry. Not to herself…but to the man in front of her. There is no way that she will allow this-this…PLEBIAN as her familiar spirit! If word of this gets out, she and her family will become the laughing stock of all of Halcheginia…maybe even the entire world! She could not allow that! Not with the proud name of Valliere on the line!

So she turns to the professor and requests, "Mr. Colbert. Please let me try the summoning ritual again."

He answers with a negative reply and says, "I can't let you do that."

"Wha-how come?" She asked.

"This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. Redoing it would a desecration of the ceremony itself. Regardless whether you like it or not, he has been decided as your familiar spirit."

"But I never heard of taking a plebian as a familiar spirit!" Her complaining had started a round of laughing from the students, who are now over their shock from before.

"Whether it's a plebian or not," Colbert continued, "there will be no exceptions. Continue with the ceremony."

Louise looks at him with devastation while pointing her wand at the man. "Ehhh? With this?"

"Now." The professor demanded. "Otherwise, you'll really be expelled."

Ex-expelled? Louise can't have that. Not when she finally has a familiar of her own. Even if it is a…plebian. Knowing now that there is no other way out of this, she sighs to herself and says in defeat. "…Okay…" She then turns to her soon-to-be familiar and walks over to him.

While she's walking over to him, one of the students, probably Kirche, or even that blond haired fat boy with an owl as his familiar, comments to her by saying, "Go for it, Louise." Some of them even started whistling, knowing very well what she has to do to claim him as her own.

As she now stands in front of him she says, "You better be grateful. You'd normally never get this from an aristocrat."

However, before she could commence the ritual to mark him with the ruins of a familiar, he speaks his first set of words since his arrival. "This heart belongs again to darkness." He said with a rough deep voice.

"…Huh?" She muttered, confused by his words.

"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it…it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature."

"What is that man talking about?" One of the male students asked. "Is he some kind of nut?"

"He's giving me the creeps." Said one of the female students.

"In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Once he was done speaking, he brings his back up and opens his eyes, revealing them to be a dark shade of yellow.

_"What's…what's with this man?"_ Colbert thought who became a little disturbed by the man's speech.

As for Louise, the moment he looked into the man's yellow eyes, she felt like as her body just froze on the spot.

To make matters worse, a shroud of darkness appeared over his right hand, which then brought forth a grey demonic double bladed sword, replacing the one he held just moments ago. With the shock returning to the students, some of them cried out of fear and ran behind their teacher's back, along with their new familiar spirits, hoping he would protect them while asking themselves, "What is that?" or "Where did he get that?" and even "Is that man a mage?" Colbert's face grew serious, and then assumed a battle position, in case the man were to attack him and his students. Louise, however, was too stunned to even move a muscle.

The man took a single step towards Louise, now even closer to her than before. "I do not know how I have arrived here." The man said to her. "But getting myself back to the Key Blade Graveyard will be of no consequence. Besides," he says as his face grew a smirk, "I could use this as an excuse to test out this new body of mine."

Those words didn't go unnoticed by Professor Colbert. _"Ne-new body?" _He thought frantically. The idea of one being able to transfer themselves to another's body is unheard of. _"That's impossible! Is there even such an evil spell out there in the world?" _

The man then raises his dark doubled bladed sword over their heads and says, "Congratulations…you get to be the first victim of the new Key Blade War. Now then, before you die, allow me to tell you my name…My name…is Xehanort. Fare well…little girl."

"Valliere! Run away!" Colbert yelled out. No matter how many times Louise caused explosions, he wouldn't want her to die. Colbert's voice, unfortunately, could not reach her, for Louise's body has been frozen by fear itself.

Suddenly, just before the man, now introduced as Xehanort, could strike Louise down…something unimaginable happened. The sky suddenly turned into orange, and golden chains lingered within the new orange sky.

"What?" Xehanort asked himself as he stopped his attack. Everyone looked around in either awe or fright, for they have no idea what had caused this.

"By the Fonder!" Kirche exclaimed. Who in the world could have this kind of magical power to change the sky like that?

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Montmorency squealed out in fright while holding her frog close to her.

"Montmorency? What's wrong my beloved?" Guiche asked in concern.

The girl points to something behind Xehanort and frantically says, "Be-behind him! Th-the armor!" Guiche, including everyone else now saw what it was that scared her so much. Even Xehanort turned to see what it was, and he had a feeling what it was too.

No…! Impossible! He was sure that he completely merged with the young man's body! A few yards away from them, all the parts that make the armor have now come together, as if someone was wearing it. It is now kneeling down on its legs while keeping itself up by placing its armored hands over the sword's dark grey guard while the edge of the blade had placed itself a few inches within the earth.

If one were to look closely, they would be able to see helmet's black visor behind the blade's handle and guard. If you were to look into it, it would be like it was staring into your very soul. The students were now more than frightened. How could a suit of armor put itself together like that? Was it done by magic?

Xehanort looks at the armor with anger in his eyes, knowing full well who was using it. "Your body submits. Your heart succumbs…so tell me this, Terra. Why does your mind resist!"

As if in response, the armor…placed its left foot forward and slowly stood up to full height…all on its own…

"It's-it's-it's…it's moving…" The student who spoke quickly fainted after that, his body no longer able to deal with all the events that have been happening.

The armor then grabs the blade's handle tightly; it then began to slowly pull it out of the earth. It then moved into a standard battle pose, ready to attack and destroy Xehanort for all the terrible things that he has done. Xehanort has taken a battle stance very similar to that of the armor. These two warriors are filled with so much hate for the other they don't care who would get in their way now. They're both daring to the other to make a move, so they could start their, perhaps, final battle.

_"Unbelievable…" _Colbert again thought. _"The armor is moving as if someone is wearing it. What in the Founder's name is going on here? Just what had Miss Valliere summoned in the first place? And this change to the sky…is the armor responsible for this?" _

Louie's thoughts were different to Colbert's however. _"Why? Why is this happening? I just wanted my own powerful familiar…but this happens instead. Why? Oh Founder, why?"_

"Now then…Terra…let us end this…right here right now."

**[Play Rage Awakened]**

With that said, Xehanort quickly charges at the armor, now known as Terra. Xehanort's blade connects with Terra's, and with so much force behind it, he was able to push Terra to the wall behind him. He wasn't done yet however; he still had some strength left, so he was able to break through the wall while using Terra as the battering ram. The two landed outside the academy, and into the plain fields.

Professor Colbert, the students, even Louise, ran out to see the fight. No doubt wanting to see what will happen.

The two warriors clashed with the other, their blades causing sparks every time they come into contact, the two moving in an awe inspiring speed that no one thought imaginable.

"Enough!" Xehanort yelled, as he began to, to the shock of the mages, launch purple-black orbs at Terra from the tip of his blade. The possessed armor jumps into the air and suddenly becomes a blur as he dodges all of them.

Once the attack had stopped, Terra becomes even faster as he quickly strikes at the evil man with multiple unstoppable slashes to his body. After that, the voiceless armor floats in the air for a second, and then quickly comes back down, shattering the earth in the process. Some parts of the earth launched up from the ground due to the sudden impact, and launched Xehanort in the air.

Terra jumps after the man, hoping to end him once and for all. Xehanort, however, quickly recovers from the attack, and launches a counter attack by swinging his blade, which then creates a slash of darkness. Terra was too close to dodge, but he was able to block it with his own sword.

The force of the attack forced him to land on the ground, and Xehanort quickly landed as well. As the battle had dragged on, Xehanort now looks like he's getting tired, while the possessed armor looks like it's still ready to go at it. And of course, they're fight did not go unnoticed.

"This is unbelievable!"

"How can a suit of armor fight like that? Heck, how can those two fight like that at all?"

"That man is definitely a mage! You saw what he did right?"

"There's no way that armor could be possessed! It must be something similar to Guiche's valkyries, or maybe it's enchanted!"

"No…" Guiche said in response. "That thing's nothing like one of my precious valkyries. It moves too life-like to be one."

"These two obviously have some kind of history." Colbert predicted. "But what was it that made these two to be such enemies?"

"*sigh*" Kirche sighed, deciding to ad her own two-cents. "It just goes to show you how much trouble that Louise the Zero can come up with you know."

Louise, for her part, ignored her rival's comment about her. She has become too focused on the battle that has been happening in front of her. Throughout the whole battle though, she had been internally wishing for the suit of armor to win, because there's no WAY that she would want that man as her familiar. Not to mention he just tried to kill her a few moments ago.

"Hm hm." Xehanort chuckled. "I must admit, it has been fun fighting you like this, Terra. But I'm afraid that our little game has to come to an end." He raises his weapon into the air and says, "This…is where you shall fall!" He flicked the weapon, and in response, the edge sparked with a purple glow.

Suddenly, the earth that they're all standing on has begun to shake. All around Xehanort, large flaming boulders began to lift themselves from the ground, now hovering around him in the air.

Just when the mages couldn't get any more shocked, THIS happens! "He can use both Earth and Fire magic? So he really is a mage!" Guiche yelled, being surprised that this man is an Earth mage like him.

"He's combined the two elements really well." Kirche said as she observed Xehanort's powerful magic. "His flames are probably stronger than my own."

"Now, Terra," Xehanort yelled out, "fade away into nothingness!" He swung his weapon forward, launching all of the flaming boulders at the voiceless armor.

"You idiot!" Louise yelled to the armor. "Get out of the way! You'll be crushed!"

The armor, Terra, is not going to run away from this. He has already lost his humanity to that monster, Xehanort. It is because of him that his master is now dead, and it's because of him that his two best friends are in danger, and he's not gonna let them down now!

And so, tightening his grip on his weapon, he charges towards Xehanort, not really caring about the boulders heading his way. That monster is the cause for all his pain, and not just his pain, but the pain of his friends. Aqua…Ven…they're suffering because of HIM! They wouldn't have had to go through all that they did if it wasn't for him! Today, that senile evil old man will pay for what he's done! Today, he will die! He's right there! Just asking to be stricken down! Nothing could stop him now! Not even these god damn boulders!

One by one, as he passes by them he cuts through all of them with a signal slash from his blade for each boulder, cutting them all in half in the process. There he is! With nothing left to hide behind! This is his chance! If he doesn't take it now he may never get another chance like this again! That man dies now! XEHANORT DIES NOW!

Within Xehanort's mind, he could've sworn that he heard Terra's voice as he charges towards him. _**"XEHANORT!"**_With no time to block the incoming strike from the rage filled armor…Terra quickly, and strongly, strikes Xehanort across his chest…and destroyed something in the process. Within his chest something felt like it just went…*pop*. With that…Xehanort drops his weapon, vanishing within another dark shroud. All of sudden…his back started to feel really heavy…so he falls on top of a field of grass with his back against it. He would never admit it…but Xehanort…the lord of darkness…had lost.

**[Stop playing Rage Awakened]**

To the students, it looks like that the man has been defeated and the possessed armor had won. But alas, Terra knew that he hasn't won just yet…Xehanort is still alive…but not for much longer. Just before his final strike, he saw some things within the man's chest. Two glowing orbs…two hearts to be precise. When he saw them, he knew which one belonged to him and the other belonged to Xehanort. So during his attack, he did more than just slashing him through his chest…he destroyed Xehanort's heart.

He looks down at the former old man, now feeling disgusted with himself looking at Xehanort's body. Or more like HIS body. Damn that Xehanort! Damn him to hell! That man used him and got him close to the darkness, just so he can take his body later and use for himself! He cannot believe that he once respected the man! If he could, he would kill him over and over again just to satisfy himself!

"Ha ha ha." The dying man laughed as his body began to glow. "I don't know how you did it, but now, you have a body of eternal life. Not only that, but by killing me you have destroyed your only chance of getting your body back. You know what that means right? You're going to be stuck like that for all of time. Your heart may return but you'll NEVER be a human being again. Ha ha, oh, and also…just because you have destroyed my heart doesn't mean that I'll be entirely gone. My spirit will ALWAYS be with you. You can never change that. Good bye Terra…has an _enjoyable _existence. Ha ha ha ha ha…"

If Terra's anger had a limit, than it just exploded through the roof. Taking his weapon in both hands, he raised it high in the air, all the while yelling out a silent roar. _**"Rrrraaaaaahhhhhhh!"**_With this final strike, he swings it down on his former body, only for it to shatter in millions of golden specs of dust. The only thing that remained is a golden glowing orb…a heart…_his _heart.

The heart slowly floats up to him, and then pauses, as if it were seeing it was really his. The heart continues onward, by floating through his chest armor and placing itself there.

Suddenly, he armor started to glow gold as well, the light intensified as it began to blind everyone who had come to see the fight. The light had died down, revealing the possessed armor. Terra had dropped his weapon, a magical weapon known as a Key Blade, named Ends of the Earth, to the grassy ground below while the bright light was shinning. He brings his hands up as he looks down at them as he contemplates what just happened.

Xehanort, that bastard…was right. He may have his heart back…but his body is gone forever…In a sense…he is no longer a "human", but a living suit of armor now. The voiceless armor quickly tightens his hands into fists; he tilts his helmet back and, revealing to all that he is no longer voiceless, roars to the heavens above in hollowed agony. _"Rrrrrraaaahhhhhhh! Damn you Xehanort! Damn you! Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!"_

As he screams out, the golden chains and orange sky have begun to vanish, returning it to its normal blue color. His anger getting the best of him, he kneels down on left leg, and punches the ground with his left fist, creating cracks in the ground around him.

_"Damn you…damn you…"_ His body of armor shuddered. His voice is still that of a young man, but it has become hollow, due to the fact that he no longer has a voice box. He wants to do nothing more but to cry…but he can't…he doesn't have the eyes to produce the tears anymore…And the worst part of all, he can still hear Xehanort's laughter echoing in his ears.

Those who had watched the fight had different opinions on the matter. Some thought it was awe inspiring, some thought it was terrifying, while some just thought "That was awesome!".

Prof. Colbert, after having his own thoughts on the matter, remembered why this happened in the first place. "Louise." He called to the Valliere, who turned her head to him in response. "Now that the…crisis…has been diverted, I think it is time to claim your familiar spirit." She looks at him for moment until she remembered what this whole thing was about. The Summoning ritual! Now that she had summoned something, she must now commence the Familiar Binding ritual. So he takes hold of her wand once more and walks over the kneeling suit of armor.

This is it…the moment of truth. She will finally have her own familiar spirit. So what if it's a suit of living armor? Her wish came true! It may not be beautiful or sacred, but it is a powerful being. Both the armor and its weapon, with their uniqueness, can tell anyone that she's no mage to trifle with! She will finally live up to her family's name! No doubt, everyone in her family will be proud of her, and everyone else will no longer call her Louise the Zero! This is her chance to no longer be a Zero and be somebody for a change!

Now that she's standing in front of the possessed armor, Terra, if she recalls correctly, who is still knelling on its leg, begins the final ritual. With her wand held up she announces, "My name is Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere." She taps the forehead of the armor's helmet and continues. "Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this living suit of armor your blessing and make it my familiar spirit."

With the first half of the ritual done, she gets on one knee and kneels forward, and then she kisses the helmet's forward, completing the second half. Now all there is left is the ruins to appear, to show proof to all that it is her familiar.

He couldn't feel it, but then he noticed there was a large amount of steam being produced from his body. His left glove suddenly started glowing as strange symbols began to appear. Once the bright light had vanished, the strange symbols, or more like ancient ruins in the color black, have taken their place on said glove.

Yes! She has done it! She has claimed Terra, the living armor, as her familiar spirit! Let's see her fellow mages call her Louise the Zero now, even that damn red headed girl, Kirche, with this powerful being as her familiar!

_"What do you want?" _Terra asked to her with his hollowed voice. His voice breaks her out of her day dream as she looks down at him. He tilts his helmet upward and looks at her and says, _"Can't you see that I have suffered enough? What else do you people want from me?" _

Apparently, Louise's new familiar doesn't have any clue as to why he called here. Looks like she has some explaining to do, and the armor, Terra, has some things to explain to her as well.

Later that night, the two are now sitting in Louise's bed room, a single candle light filling the room with a small amount of light. Louise is sitting on a chair next to a table, while Terra is sitting on the floor with the wall against his back. His Key Blade, Ends of the Earth, is standing up against the wall as well, standing right next to him on his right side.

She has told him all the things he needed to know. He is in the kingdom of Trysting, on the mainland known as Halcheginia, in the magical academy, and he has been brought here to be her familiar for the rest of his life…or more like HER life, if Xehanort was right about him using a body of eternal life.

_"I see." _He said with his helmet lowered. _"So I'm to be your slave then, and do all the chores around here…Hmm…that's fine. It's what I deserve anyway, after what I've done…"_

Not wanting to press into the matter for now, she asks him, "So, what I should I call you? That man from before said your name is Terra, correct?"

_"…I no longer have the right to be called by that name…besides…Terra's dead." _

That spooked her out a little bit, considering that 'Terra' is only sitting a bit away from her. "Well then, if not Terra, then what? I can't call you Familiar all the time unless I have to."

He tilts his helmet upward a bit and looks at his 'master' and says, _"If I need a name…then call me…Sentiment…for that is what I have become."_

**Author: I really had fun writing this one, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Familiar Of Zero.

"Kingdom Hearts" = Normal Talking.

"_Kingdom Hearts" _= Terra/Sentiment Talking

"(Kingdom Hearts)" =Normal Thinking

"_(Kingdom Hearts)" _=Terra/Sentiment Thinking

_**The Life as a Familiar**_

There he is. The old man, Xehanort, the lord of darkness, is now on his last legs, taking deep breaths as his power has nearly been all used up. The young man, Terra, did the same as he walks over to the fallen Keyblade Master. Xehanort, a man he once respected, the man who had brought great pain upon Ven, the man who murdered Master Eraqus, is now at his mercy.

Suddenly, before whatever Terra could decide what to do with him, a bright flash of light and a tremble of the earth below them caught his attention.

"*gasp* There, you see?" Xehanort said as he pointed at something behind Terra.

Terra couldn't believe what he just heard from the old man. After all, who would fall for that old trick? But the flash of light, the trembling, and the look of surprise on Xehanort's face made him curious. So he slowly turns his head, while taking a quick glance at the old man, to gasp in shock to see a pillar of light extending all the way up to the sky.

"The _X_-Blade has been forged!" Xehanort yelled as he got back up on his feet.

"Ven!" Terra shouted out, desperately wanting to know what has happened to his best friend.

"And now, Terra, it is time for the final union!" The fallen master said as he literally impales himself in the chest with his own Keyblade. As he did this, a purple flash of light had been produced where he had impaled himself.

"What?" Terra asked as he turns back to the black coated man.

"At last, our moment is here." He said as he releases his dark Keyblade, which is now hanging in the air, still impaled in his chest. A flash of golden light flashes from his chest, his Keyblade vanishing into thin air, and golden orb with purple tint bursts itself out of his body. "Out with the old and brittle vessel," he says as his body began to glow gold, and gold specs of dust floated off of him, "and in with a younger, stronger new one!" He exclaimed as his purple tinted heart floats ominously in the air.

Terra couldn't believe his eyes; he couldn't believe what Xehanort just did. He was so shocked, he couldn't think of any words of what to say as takes a step back.

"I swore I would survive…" the bald former master said as he looks up to his heart, "and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War!" He looks back to down to Terra with a look that describes pure evil on his face. "And now it is your darkness" he yells as he raises his right hand into the air, "that shall be the ark that sustains me!" He swung his hand down forward, and his heart responds by launching itself towards Terra.

Terra tries to stop it by summoning his armor by tapping his shoulder piece. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, for Xehanort's heart had invaded Terra's body. Not a second too soon, in a flash of golden light, and for some strange reason, a green flash of light, shrouded his body in a bright flash of gold and green.

When the light faded, to Xehanort's confusion…Terra's body, along with his heart, had mysteriously vanished. Aw well, no matter. No matter where Terra and his heart disappeared too, he can return here in mere moments. Besides, he'll have a new body very soon now, a younger, stronger one at that. All there's left is for his conciseness to reconnect with his heart in Terra's body, and then the young man's body will become his own.

With nothing to fear, he leans his fading body backwards, closing his eyes, his old body disperses into golden sparkles of light. Soon, very soon, he shall start living in his new body. No matter how many years it will take, he will see what shall transpire after the new Keyblade War….Unfortunately…in the next half hour…he will never get the chance.

**[XXX]**

Terra, now known as Sentiment, is walking down a spiral stair case with a basket of dirty laundry in his hands, along with some cleaning utensils. He had left Ends of the Earth back in Louise's room, not wanting to scare anyone he may come across. Louise has ordered him to go and wash her cloths, so she can be ready for tomorrow morning.

Funny thing though, when she handed him, or more like threw her white underwear to him, it flew right into his helmet's visor, or in his case, his eyes. If he had a face he would've blushed. Oh boy, if Aqua were to come in and see what he had on his face at the time, she would've beaten the living daylights out of him, armor or not!…Like that one time a few years back…Hey it wasn't his fault that her underwear suddenly landed in his face on laundry day! Uh…anyway, back to the story!

He didn't mind though, it may have been an accident. At least, he hopes it was. As he was about to enter a hall, he stopped when he heard a pair of voices.

"I'm good at making soufflé." A young girl in a brown cloak said as he watched the two from the edge of the stair case.

"I'd love to have a taste of that." A blond haired boy in a black cloak said to her while holding a rose in his right hand with his other hand around the girl's back.

"Really?" She asked with happiness in her voice.

"Of course, Katie." He answered in a charming matter. "I would never lie to your eyes."

"Sir Guiche…" The young girl, Katie, said, and…Sentiment could've sworn that she had pink hearts floating around her! At least they weren't real hearts thank goodness. Ah, young love…love…a feeling he may never enjoy again due to his condition.

Sighing to himself, he walks out of the spiral staircase and into the hallway. As he walks by the two love birds, the clanking of his boots caught their attention. Guiche tightens his hold on Katie as he holds her closer, the two starring at him as he continues down the hall. The two looked on in silence, whether it was out of respect or fear, the Keyblade warrior couldn't tell.

As he walks outside and enters an open field with the academy, he notices a small fountain flowing water in the wall and walks over to it. He places the basket down and pulls out a bar of soap and a washboard from said basket. He sets the board into the water and grabs one of Louise's button-up shirts. Just as he was about to soak it in the water…he sees something in it. Something that he'll regret for all of time.

He sees…his reflection. Not his reflection as Sentiment…but as Terra. _"(…Aqua…Ven…please be all right…)" _With the thought of his friends reaching his mind, he suddenly gasps, and starts searching frantically for something on his person.

He then realized something while checking the pockets in his armor…he can't feel! He thought it may have been the gloves but he really can't feel anything! Deciding to put that aside for now, he tries to make a grab for anything in his pockets, and pulls them out. In one hand it is empty, but in the other, is the thing that he was looking for… His Way Finder. An orange star with a chain attached that Aqua gave him before this whole mess started.

He holds the Way Finder close to his chest, the only thing he has left of his friends. Ven…his best friend, more like the younger brother he never had. Aqua…his rival, his dearest friend…a friend he would've liked to get even closer to… But that will never happen now…not with him like this.

Through his unblinkable vision, he looks back down to the water…the reflection however, was not his…it was Xehanort's. An image of Xehanort… laughing at him! Laughing as his misfortune! A misfortune he had a helping hand in! His anger exploded, he pounds against the water with his fist, destroying the fallen mater's image. As he cools himself off, he pulls his hand out of the water…and confirms about his suspicion about his sense of feeling. He can no longer feel the water, even though it's dripping off of his fingers. Damn that Xehanort…damn him for taking his body from him….and damn himself for helping that mad man along the way…

Pushing the thoughts of the dark lord away, he places his Way Finder around his armored neck to keep it close to his heart, and he gets back to work by cleaning the laundry. Louise will get mad if he doesn't do it. Besides, morning could be around the corner and he may not even know it.

**[XXX]**

_"Louise, it's time to wake up." _Sentiment said gently as he slightly shook his master while in her sleep.

"Mmm…" She mumbled as she woke up. She turns her body towards him and says, "Oh, Sentiment. It's you."

The sentient armor places a set of neatly folded cloths next to her pillow. _"There you go. All clean and dry, just as you instructed." _

She pulls herself up and rubs her eyes, trying to get the tiredness out of her. She then looks over her cloths and notices something that's missing. "Where's my underwear?"

_"Ha. Yeah about that." _He says as he rubs the back of his helmet. _"You'd be better off if you got it yourself. I've had…bad experiences when it comes to women's underwear." "(*sigh* The pain Aqua gave me lasted for months! Good thing she wasn't here last night while I was washing them. If she did she would've, literally this time, knocked my head off!)" _He concludes his thinking of the matter with a sweat drop hanging from his helmet.

"*sigh*." She sighed. "If you were something else, I wouldn't allow you to eat breakfast. But since you're a sentient suit of armor, you obviously have no stomach. So I'll ignore if for now and do it myself." She gets herself out of bed and walks over to her dresser.

_"(Yeah…thanks for the reminder.)" _He thought bitterly. He has also noticed earlier that he longer has any need for food or water. His heart is all that he needs now to keep him alive.

Suddenly, the cloths he had just given her had found themselves on his back. He didn't feel it due to his lost sense of touch, but the sound of them hitting against him was enough to get a reaction out of him to grab them. He looks at the cloths, finding nothing wrong with them; he turns to her and asks, _"Is there something wrong?"_

"No, nothing's wrong." She answered. "I just need you to dress me now."

_"Uhh, are you sure?" _He asked as multiple sweat drops formed on his helmet. _"I mean, I'm still a guy after all."_

Then she says to him while feeling agitated, "When they have a servant, aristocrats never put their cloths on themselves!"

A moment later…hundreds of sweat drops were raining down from Sentiment's helmet. _"(Okay, now I'm really glad that Aqua isn't here.)" _He thought as he turns his helmet to you, the reader, _"(She'd downright kill me!)" _

**[One moment of dressing one spoiled girl and fixing the Fourth Wall later]**

_"There we go. You're all dressed. Do you feel comfortable?" _He asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." She answered. During the moment when he was dressing her, she noticed the orange star shaped ornament hanging around his neck. So she asks, "Hey, Sentiment, what's that thing you have around your neck?"

He looks down at the ornament and says, _"This thing? It's called a Way Finder. You use it to find your way to your friends. It's not magical or anything, it's just that…when you form an unbreakable connection with another, this thing will help you find your way to them. My friend…Aqua…gave it to me. I'll always treasure it…for all of time… Anyway, is there anything you need right now?" _He asked as he quickly dropped the subject of his Way Finder.

"No, nothing right now." She said to him. "But we need to go to breakfast now. But before we go, I want you to bring your sword with you." She said as she points to his personal weapon, still standing against the wall like it was from last night. "A familiar, like you, is supposed to look their best in front of their master when they're in the presence of other aristocrats."

As he looks over to his weapon, he cannot believe the things he has done with it. His Keyblade…Ends of the Earth…a weapon made to protect others…to help protect the user's friends and loved ones…has become a weapon who hurts others… Princess Aurora and Master Eraqus are prime examples. He turns to his master, who then says the very word that every master would never dream to hear from their servants. _"…No."_

"What? No? Why not?" She demanded, wanting to know why.

_"I have no right to wield such a weapon. If only you knew what I've done with it… When we get back here later today, I'm going to place that thing on the wall… Starting today, that damn blade will become nothing more than room decoration. I will never wield it EVER again."_

**[XXX]**

After arriving for breakfast, without Sentiment's sword, much to Louise's disapproval, they have temporarily parted ways. She said that familiars have to wait outside while their masters are inside eating. She wanted him to come inside with her however, but he decided to simply stay out with his fellow familiars. He didn't want everyone to stare at him as he would have to walk her over to her seat. Besides, she probably wanted to show him off. She huffed and gave it up; she didn't have time to straighten him out or anything, so she left him outside with the animals.

He is now amongst the animals, his fellow familiars, while sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. He didn't mind if the animals kept him company, it's a lot better than having people making comments about him with his back turned. One of the animals, a dog, walks up to him with its tail wagging from behind.

He gently pats the dog on the head, or at least he hopes so. _"So…were you taken away from your friends and loved ones when you were summoned? Probably sucks doesn't it?"_

**"Ruff!" **The dog barked in response.

A few moments later, all the students came out and have come to get their familiars, while giving Sentiment the occasional glance. "Ah, there you are." Louse said as she walks up to him with her arms crossed. "You're lucky you can't eat, otherwise I would've forbidden you food for the rest of the day."

_"Hmph. Hate to say it, but I guess I am lucky then." _He said as he pushes himself up to stand. _"By the way." _He looks over to a group of students in black cloaks, along with their familiars, sitting at white round tables while being served by maids. _"Is there a special occasion? I mean, if this is an academy shouldn't the students be heading to class now?" _

"Normally yes." She answered. "But there's no class for the second years today. They're building relationships with their new familiar spirits."

_"I see. So it's like forging friendships then… I hope they'll be friends forever." _

"Hello Louise." A woman's voice was heard by the two. They turn their attention to the voice's owner to see the red headed woman, Kirche, kneeling down on both legs and petting the head of what appears to be a large red lizard with a small flame being produced from its tail.

_"Uh…well he's…certainly a big guy." _The Keyblade warrior said, as he had never seen a creature like this one before.

"Is this your first time seeing a salamander?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

_"Yes, it is. And are you sure it's okay to let him walk around without something to hold him with? He could hurt someone after all."_

"It's fine." The flame mage assured him. "A familiar spirit with a contract is obedient to its master. It wouldn't run away or hurt anyone." She tilts her head down to her familiar and asks, "Right, Flame?" The salamander, Flame, forms its own smile on its face and wags its flaming tail. She looks back up and smiles at him.

"Mind your own business!" Louise yelled at her, not really wanting to deal with her arch rival this early in the morning.

_"Hey, don't be rude, Louise." _Sentiment sternly said to his master. _"She's done nothing wrong to provoke you."_

"What?" Louise yelled from disbelief, not believing her ears from what he said. "You're taking Zerbst's side?"

"Oh ho, it seems that, out of the two of you, he's the smart one!" The red head said as she stands back up to full height. "Usually, it's the master who has to teach the familiar. But in this case, it seems that it's the familiar who has to teach the master. You should listen, Louise, you may learn something."

"Wh-why you!" The pinkett seethed while forming a tight fist.

_"Alright you two, enough." _The sentient armor said as he walks between the two, mainly to stop Louise from getting physical and from using her explosive magic. _"I know you two don't like each other, but you two live at the same academy. If you can't get along then don't talk with each other. Alright?" _A moment of silence takes place, as Louise looks angrily at both her rival and her familiar. Kirche looks at the Keyblade warrior with a curious expression.

As the moment passes, Kirche's smile returned. "Hm hm, see what I mean? You should listen to your familiar, Miss Valliere. Anyway, I should be going now. I want to use this day to get to know my own familiar better. Come along, Flame." She turns away from the two and walks away, with Flame following from behind.

"Familiar!" Louise yells as she turns back to Sentiment. "What was that all about? Why did you defend that hussy?"

_"I defended her because you looked like you were about to attack her." _

"But you're supposed to defend me! Have you already forgotten who you're master is, you stupid familiar!"

_"Of course not. But if you think about it, I did defend you. I defended you from YOU attacking HER. You didn't actually wanted to hurt her, did you? And not to be rude or anything, but, I've noticed you have the tendency to quickly get angry. If you learn to control that anger, maybe you wouldn't be-"_

"Oh shut up!" She yells at him while, unknowingly, proving his point. "Stop standing around and get me some tea!" She turns away from him and walks away, unable to believe that her familiar would have the nerve to say something like that about her.

_"(…Tch…whatever…her anger issues aren't my problem to begin with…)" _What he was going to say was 'maybe you wouldn't be picked on anymore.' He knew that, if you are the victim of bullying, and if you give them the reaction that they want, they won't stop. If she were to ignore them, they wouldn't bother her anymore. Maybe they would stop calling her Louise the Zero as well.

But, of course, she defended herself the only way she knew how to. That won't stop the bullying. She needs to understand that, otherwise she'll never be happy. But since she doesn't want to listen to his advice, well then, suit herself. If she wants to be miserable, then let her be miserable. Anyway, he might as well as to get the tea that she ordered him to get for her.

As he searches for the tea, he can hear the whispering of the students as he passes by them.

"Hey, check it out. It's the living armor."

"How could that thing be alive? Is there really a ghost inside?"

"Hey, remember the fight from yesterday? That guy the armor was fighting against, it killed him."

"Screw that! Do you remember the sky turning orange and those golden chains? What was that all about?"

"I can't believe it was Louise the Zero who summoned it in the first place. I guess even she can get lucky sometimes."

_"(…So, I'm an 'it' to them huh? I don't care, because deep down I'm still a person, even without my body...right?)" _He was so deep in thought that, despite his years of training, he didn't realize he was about to accidently bump into one of the maids.

"Ah!" The maid shrieked as Sentiment's left shoulder bumped into her, forcing a silver tray she had in her hands to fall. Along with the tray was a fork, white plate and a yellow piece of cake. The maid quickly picks up the tray, then the fork and plate and places them back on said tray. As she reaches for the cake an armored left hand beats her to it however.

_"Forgive me. I wasn't paying attention. I was lost in thought." _A man's voice she heard. She follows the voice by tilting her head back, and when her eyes made contact with the voice's owner, her eyes widened and her face turned into a deep shade of red.

It's…it's…a knight! A knight in shining gold and crimson armor! Or is that bronze and plain red? Oh who cares? Has her knight finally come for her? Has he come to take her away from this horrible place? Is this the man who will become her husband? Is he the one who will….oh….

Sentiment places the cake back on the plate, and she notices the familiar runes on the back of his glove. Once she noticed the runes, her heart is suddenly filled with depression, and her face reflects her depression from within.

_"Are you alright? You look…sad. Really sad." _The Keyblade warrior asked in concern as he immediately picked up on her depression.

"Ye-yeah…I'm alright." She answers while replacing her sad frown with a gentle smile "Thank you for asking."

_"Don't worry about it." _He said to her with a wave with his hand._ "I don't like seeing people sad or suffering."_

"O-oh, w-w-well, th-thank you." She stumbled with her words with a smile as the blush returned to her face, only slighter this time. "Um, mind me asking, but, would you be the familiar spirit of Miss Valliere?"

_"Let me guess. You've heard of me because of the fight from yesterday. Am I right?" _

"Hm hm. In fact, the whole academy knows about you. The living suit of armor that saved the students from that evil aristocrat, and afterwards became Miss Valliere's familiar."

_"Evil aristocrat? Ah, you mean Xehanort. Yeah, he would've definitely passed for an aristocrat if he ever got the chance to. Anyway, my name is Sentiment. Yours is?"_

"Sentiment…that's a unique name." She said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Sentiment. My name is Siesta. I'm a maid here on campus." She introduces herself with a bow.

_"Siesta…that's a nice name." _The blush on Siesta's face grew slightly a bit darker. _"Oh, and you don't have to say my name with a mister. Sentiment is just fine." _

"Oh, uh…okay, Sentiment." The maid said as her face grows a cheerful smile.

"Ladies, please! It's not what you think!" A yell of a young man caught their attention. They turn to the voice's owner to find Guiche being the living target of two women. One of the women is Katie, who Guiche was with last night, and a blond haired woman that Sentiment doesn't recognize.

"What's starting over here?" A student asked with an owl perched on his shoulder.

"Looks like Guiche has gotten himself in trouble with the ladies again." Another student commented.

"Hey Guiche, don't mean to be a jerk and all, but this is what happens when you're double dating! Ha ha ha!"

"Double dating?" Katie asked as she looks at him with sadness filling her eyes.

"So you did lay your fingers on this first year!" The blond haired girl brought her fists up to her chin, closes her eyes tightly, and grinds her teeth together while muttering, "Eeeerrrrrr!" through her said teeth.

"Please, The Perfume Montmorency." Guiche said as he desperately tries to calm her down. "Please do not distort your rose-like face with anger. This is some kind of mistake, and-"

"You're horrible! You said I'm the only one!" Katie yelled at him, her heart broken.

"Anyway, both of you calm down-" Whatever else he was going to say he never got the chance to.

"LIAR!" The two girls yelled simultaneously. Montmorency takes a step closer and slaps him in the face. That one slap had enough force into it to push Guiche down to the ground. Both Montmorency and Katie walk away from him in opposite directions, while the rest of the second years start to laugh at the Earth Mage.

"Ha ha ha! You got dumped, Guiche!" Malicorne, the master of the owl familiar laughed at him. "Well, you deserved it."

_"What was that all about?" _Sentiment asked himself as he witnessed the affair. _"Because of him, the hearts of those two girls are now broken. In fact," _He turns his helmet to Siesta and continues, _"I saw him with the brown haired girl last night while I was passing by them in the hall. He even had his arm around her if I recall correctly. So who was the girl who slapped him?"_

Siesta starts off with a sigh and answers, "That was Montmorency, Guiche's girlfriend. Even though he as her, he still goes after women who are attracting to him. He's also a well known play-boy, so that pretty much explains it."

_"Hmph. A play-boy, huh? Serves him right for getting dumped then. Heh, if Ven was here, he would've gotten mad and punch the guy instead."_

"Ven?"

_"Ventus, my…my best friend. I remember him telling me something about a year ago. He told me that, 'If a guy has a girlfriend, then he should stay loyal to her. If he cheats on her, then he doesn't deserve to be with any woman.' _

_ I'd admit that he was pretty smart for his age when it comes to girls, and he was only fourteen at the time. By the way, not to sound like I'm flirting or anything, but you seem like a nice girl. I think Ven would really like you if he ever gets the chance to come here and visit. At least, that's my personal opinion."_

"Oohh! That's so sweet of you to say that." She says while her blush has returned to its original deep shade of red. "In that case, I hope that he does come to visit sometime."

_"Yeah…me too…"_

"Familiar!" A certain pink haired master yelled out. "What are you doing talking with the maid? Where's my tea?"

_"Err, coming!" _He turns back to Siesta and asks, _"Sorry, but, can you please point the direction of the tea for me?" _

"Sure, the tea's over there." She points over to a table standing near the wall.

_"Thank you. Well then, see you around, Siesta. Hope to see you again soon." _

**[XXX]**

The moment he learned of it, Professor Colbert knew that he had to take this recent finding to the principle right away. After looking at the runes on the hand of Miss Valliere's familiar, he searched the library all night last night to find out what it means. After many hours of searching, he had finally found it. He had found what the runes mean in a book, and has taken it with him to show it to the principle.

Colbert is now standing in the office of Principle Osmond, who is a well known pervert, who is also sometimes called 'That god damn dirty old man!" and he's occasionally called that by the ladies only. Anyway, he has just explained to the principle of what Louise summoned as her familiar.

"Hmm…we don't have any previous cases of living armor becoming familiars." Principle Osmond contemplated as he has hands together and placed under chin.

"The bigger problem is…" Colbert opens the book and turns the pages to find the right one. "I wasn't familiar with the rune that appeared, and upon researching it…it looked exactly like this." He places the book down and shows the picture of the familiar rune on Sentiment's hand and shows it to Osmond.

"Ah!" The white bearded man gasped, a clear sign which would tell others that he knows what it is. "Miss Longbill," He says to his assistant. "I'm sorry, but…"

"Yes, sir." She takes a bow, and prepares to leave, knowing full well that this is a private matter. But it did make her curious though. Just what was so special about the familiar rune on the back of Sentiment's hand?

**[XXX]**

"I hope you have a good reason for keeping me waiting!" Louise yelled at Sentiment as he places a cup of tea on the table she's sitting at. "I've waited ten minutes before I had to call out your name!"

The Keyblade warrior answers, _"I was having a friendly conversation with Siesta, one of the maids. And then that argument between those three students happened, and then I went back to talking to Siesta. That's all." _

"That's all? A servant should never keep their master waiting! If it wasn't for your metal body, I'd give you ten whip lashes to your back!"

_"Ha. That's right." _He mocks her as takes a seat at the table. _"I much as I hate to admit it, I'm the one with the body that you can't do anything against. I can't feel pain anymore, have no need to eat, drink or sleep, and you can't do anything to hurt me. In other words, you practically have no power over me, ha ha ha." _

"Eeerrrr! Stupid familiar!" She lets out a 'humph' as she crosses her arms and looks away from him.

"Everyone! Everyone!" The cries of a female student had been heard, and everyone turns towards her. "Everyone! Listen to me! There's these black creatures that suddenly appeared in the Vestry Field and started to attack everyone they see! Will someone please help?"

The description of the creatures had definitely caught Sentiment's attention. Black creatures...? Suddenly appearing…? Attacking everyone they see…? No… It couldn't be, could it…? Could it be…the Unversed? Here? Here of all places? He quickly bolts out his chair and runs towards the young woman.

"Wh-what the? Sentiment?" Louise gets up from her own seat as she watches her familiar runs to her fellow student.

He comes to a stop once he was close to her and asks, _"Where? Where is the Vestry Field?" _

"I-it's over there!" She told him as she points in the direction behind her.

Thanks to her directions, Sentiment quickly runs towards the Vestry Field, desperately hoping that the creatures aren't the Unversed.

"God!" Louise yelled as she runs after her familiar. "He's a familiar yet he does whatever he wants!"

**Author: Sorry, no fight scene today, but I promise that you won't be disappointed next chapter. I figured since you have been waiting patiently for me to update, I thought this would be a good place to stop for now. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and, if you could, please tell me if anything looked wrong with the characters' personalities. That would be greatly appreciated. Anyway, see you till next time!**


End file.
